


Mein Wunderbar Liebling

by Kosei, XZERO (Kosei)



Series: ZeroX week 2020 [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Angst, F/F, Genderbending, Hurt, Magic, Magical Girls, One-Sided Attraction, Puella Magi Madoka Magica Spoilers, Sort Of, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosei/pseuds/Kosei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosei/pseuds/XZERO
Summary: Liebling, a witch whose nature is sweet and kind-hearted. She dreams of her own princess, but can’t remember her name. Her chocolate isn’t so sweet, and those who touch them will be bound forever to be her sweetheart. She dances until her suffering will end.
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Series: ZeroX week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630942
Comments: 16
Kudos: 11





	Mein Wunderbar Liebling

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler warning! Episode 8 of Madoka Magica would be ruined if you read this! You've been warned!

“Zero!”

“X!” she grinned, her hair waving as she ran. “Sorry I’m late,” she apologized, “Axl wouldn’t get off my case.”

X chuckled, smiling as she linked her arm around hers. “It’s fine! You’re here now right?”

X resembled her younger sister Jazz in some ways, they both had cute pixie cuts. Jazz liked to wear dark reflective sunglasses and earrings that covered the entire earlobe in the shape of saw blades. But X did not share the same sharp jawline (and not the same breast size). Her facial features were more soft and delicate like her youngest sister Dolce; who had the gentlest of blue eyes and the nervousness of smiles.

Her brother Forte resembled Zero in some forms of looks, they both shared long blonde hair, although shorter, stopping at the shoulder blades. He was prone to pouting and was mainly interested in their love affairs. (which she denied until now)

Zero didn’t resemble anyone in her family, not even her sister Bass. They both had sharp features but Forte had black streaks in her short undercut hair and vivid red eyes. She also liked to wear feather earrings that dangled and drifted with the wind. But everyone else of her adopted foster siblings did not look like her in the slightest. 

Perhaps she was biased since Zero is her best friend (and crush ever since she was 12) but she is just gorgeous. Her hair, golden in the winter, platinum in the summer. Her sharp defined features, her gorgeous blue eyes that appeared to be so mature (but she knew better). Zero screamed grace and beauty, it was natural and effortless. She never wore makeup, and she never had clothes that fit her right unless X gifted them, so they were nearly always tight in the chest and her bust strained in a fruitless fight against the fabric. Yet she looked so well, good. 

Ah, the mere thought made her face flush. It took her a while to understand her feelings, with many light night thoughts about why her friend suddenly was looking so… so… gorgeous as they both blossomed into puberty (although Zero was a rose and she was more like a daisy or perhaps a small yellow buttercup). But she had not yet gathered the courage to confess such feelings, her love was from the bottom of her very soul. She has, over and over again, wanted to so badly but the timing was never right.

Today would change that.

She was subjected to excitement from her siblings and many wishes for good luck when she informed them of her plan. Jazz gave her a grin and a thumbs up while Dolce and Forte wanted all the details when they got home. Nonetheless, they were together, (not like that) the train was soon to pull into the station, and then they would be on their way to their favorite cafe. But unknown to Zero, X has more plans than just a delicious crepe drizzled with fresh fruit and powdered sugar. 

Although it was getting crowded now, and it was becoming uncomfortable to link their arms together as they were constantly shoved and pushed.

“Oi! Quit pushing already dammit! We're right next to the line- OI! I SAID QUIT IT ALREADY DAMMIT! WE HAVE SOMEWHERE TO BE TOO AND YOU DON’T SEE US PUSHING!”

“I-it’s alright Zero-”

“I bet there's a bunch of damned Americans here. Only they would be so inconsiderate to- I SAID QUIT IT!”

“I-it’s fine!”

“It’s dangerous is what it is! What if you fell?”

She felt her cheeks turn pink, and her heart now felt light and bubbly, soft with affection. She smiled.

“I’m fine Zero. Oh! Look the trains almost here-”

A flash of golden hair lurched forward. X’s eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of Zero’s expression, and time slowed to a cry.

“Wait-”

CRUNCH! 

X felt herself scream before she could realize what happened before the train would stop, Zero’s legs were crushed underneath and blood rained over the track, she screamed and screamed as the tears traveled down her face and the crowd waned and wiggled, calling for help and looking away or staring right at the incident.

That was how, instead of a lovely night, where they were planning to feast upon sugary sweets, and her tongue would spill finally, those sweet affections she kept so dear to herself. She was sitting alone at the ER, sick with worry. 

Her siblings and father were blowing up her phone with text after text after text. But her stomach twisted into knots and could not bring herself to respond to a single one. 

Would… Would she be okay? She definitely wouldn't be able to walk again-

That realization hit her like a truck and she nearly sobbed, holding onto her shirt and trying to hold back the hot tears in the back of her eyes. 

Dammit, dammit. It’s all her fault… If she didn’t tell her to stop… Maybe she would still be fine…

X sniffed and rubbed at her face. 

Oh goodness, the accident was so nasty… Who’s to say that she didn’t lose too much blood?

What if she died?

_‘I don’t think I could go on if that happened.’_

“I would do anything to make sure that didn’t happen…” she whispered to herself.

“Anything?”

She looked up, there was nobody around anymore, the voices and chattering of the clean and sterile hallway were absent.

“Who said that?” she glanced around.

“Down here.”

She looked down at between her knees and was met face to face with an adorable cat-like creature. It had two pairs of ears, one like a cat, and two like rabbits, with golden circlets and tinged pink at the ends. If X were to guess it was about the size of a small cat. It’s bushy white tail flickered and it stared at her with beady pink eyes, unblinking.

“Who- what are you?” X regarded the creature with confusion. 

“I’m Kyuubey.” the creature pronounced its name like Q-bee. “I’m here to offer you a contract.”

“A… Contract?”

“Yes. Your friend, Zero, she’s hurt isn’t she?”  
Her name on the unfamiliar creatures tongue made her flinch. “How do you know that?”

Kyuubey didn’t answer her question and continued. “I can save her, you know. I can grant any wish you want. And in return, you become a magical girl.”

“A… Magical girl? Like in anime?”

“Well, I don’t know about that. But it’s a similar concept.“

“A magical…” X shook her head, “Don't mess with me like that! I- this is just- I’m hallucinating…”

“Oh no,” the creature cocked it’s head to the side. “This is all real I assure you. Of course, I was able to make it so we couldn't be overheard but this is all happening. If you make a contract with me, I will grant a single wish. Anything.”

“Anything…? How does that even work?”

Kyuubey didn’t answer that question either. “But in return, a soul gem is exchanged. Those who receive this stone have the duty to battle witches.”

“Witches…?”

“Evil beings who steal souls from humans. They are born from curses.”

“How long do I have to do this contract for?”

“It’s for life.”

“For… Life?”

"Yep. Until the day you die." Kyuubey responded, stretching and fluffing out its tail. 

"Is it… Dangerous?"

"It is. So you have to think about it carefully. Is this a wish you’re willing to risk your life for? Willing to risk anything for? Even your soul?”

"..." X thought for a moment but came to the startling conclusion that anything was worth it when it came to Zero.

Maybe she would regret this later, but if it meant Zero was alive, and well, she could do just fine. 

Zero was worth the world. 

"I… I accept your contract!"

"Make your wish then."

"I wish for Zero to be alive and well! So she can live a long life, and we can go on dates and everything will go back to how it was before it all happened!"

Kyuubey was still for a moment and her ears grew, and grew, and grew, X watched as they plunged deep into her chest and a burst of light erupted, she cried in pain, nails biting into her palm and toes curling, tears threatening to spill. Then it was over and in her hands was a bright and shiny sky blue gem. with a metallic-grey symbol of a heart sticking out from the top. It reminded her of a bedazzled egg. 

“I advise you to keep that on you.”

X felt an ominous shiver up her spine. It transformed into a necklace, which when she put it on, the blue gem rested underneath her shirt and rested just below her collar bone. 

"I’ll show you a witch later on for you to take care of. After that, you’ll have to hunt them on your own. Farewell!"

"Wait- where are you-"

It was like life was breathed back into the hall as she was suddenly reaching out for something that wasn’t there, nurses and people bustled back and forth through the waiting room. A child and her mother joined them in the waiting room and paid X no mind. The mother on her phone and the child yanking on her arm, talking about this and that.

X stared back into her palms and the ‘soul gem’ as the creature called it reflected her face at her.

"So it wasn’t a hallucination..."

And that meant Zero would be alright. She couldn’t suppress the smile on her face.  
...

“X!”

“Hm?”

Axl’s bright freckled face stared at her. The lunch bell had rung and everyone in their class was chatting to one another. From the clear glass walls, she could see other classes doing the same and walking down the white clean hallway for the lunchroom. “Moi, don’t scare me like that! You’ve been spacey ever since-”

Zero cut her off, “Stop.”

“But she has! Ever since you’ve gotten into that accident she’s been staring off into space every five seconds!” her hands slammed against her pristine desk. 

“It just scared her is all, believe me, I was terrified. I’m still in shock about it. “ Zero brushed her hair to the side and sat on her desk. 

“It’s weird, you not only lived through that but you’re perfectly fine.”

“I know. The only reason they kept me for three days was that they kept trying to find something wrong with me. Although…” Zero frowned. “You have been acting distant X…”

X waved her off, “It’s fine I promise! I’m so happy you’re here Zero…” She held her hand, “It feels like I’m dreaming sometimes. I have just been worrying about the exams.”

“Get a room.”

X stuck her tongue at Axl.

“Hmph. I’ll let you off the hook for now.”

X nodded, “By the way… How’s uh… Home been?”

Zero scoffed. “Fucking dad didn’t even care. I almost wish I had been run over so maybe I can watch from heaven and see if they would have shed any tears. He yelled at me for the hospital bill. Yeah, don’t think about how your daughter felt, getting run over by a train-” she shuddered. “Just thinking about the pain…” she rubbed both of her arms. “It’s unimaginable unless you’ve experienced it yourself.”

“...If it’s anything Zero, I would have been heartbroken if you died… I would have cried for ages and ages…”

Zero’s expression softened. “I know X.”

“I woulda cried too!”

“Puh-leeze Axl.”

“No, I would have! You’re amazing Zero-senpai!”

“Go on back to your freshman class kiddo.” she poked her forehead with a pencil. Axl pouted and covered her head. 

“Not fair!”

“Life ain’t fair kid.” she turned back to X, ignoring Axl’s indignant cries. Her long eyelashes fluttered and just that made X blush.

“You wanna go somewhere tonight? Maybe hit an arcade?”

“Ah…” she swallowed. “Gomene, Zero-chan. Maybe some other time.”

“How come she gets to call you chan?!”

“Cause she’s the same age freshie. I guess we can wait for some other time X-chan.”

“U-un! Some other time.”

“Let’s get some lunch.”

“Can I come too?!”

“Fine…”

When X turned her head, she saw it for only a brief moment, but that mark on his neck…  
It was a witches kiss. 

…

She stood above the lively lights and people of the city. As the sunset and the lights turned brighter, bubbles of sunshine in different colors ballooned and reflected against her shiny blue dress. Chiffon in material, transparent and iridescent green-to-orange sparkles like a fairy. With a white frilly petticoat underneath, ballooning the shirt to a ridiculous degree. The long tails of her waistcoat drifted with the wind. X’s magical outfit also included sparkly blue shoes with hearts stamped on the heels, in soft mud she left behind imprints. Her white-and-blue striped socks came up to her knee. Blue bows, with small heart-shaped hair clips, grew in her hair, which to her seemed to be a little more curly in her magical girl form but that was just her imagination, likely. 

In her grasp was her bow. 

“What are you doing now?” Kyuubey asked, perched above her, resting inside of a satellite. It’s pink eyes glinting.

“I saw someone with a witches kiss at school, and I’m searching for them…”

“I see… You’re good at this. It was a good thing, accepting that wish. I’ve never seen a magical girl as talented as you are.” Kyuubey said this as it would describe anything else. “You’re really unlike anything I’ve seen.”

“I’ve surprised myself. I’ve never even used a bow before… And I’ve never had to use it while under the threat of being killed.”

“It’s too late to back out now.”

“I know. It’s not so much that I’m scared… I feel bad for them. They… I can feel their despair.” She turns to Kyuubey. “Where did these things come from in the first place?”

“From here, there, and everywhere.”

“That’s not what I meant…” she sighed. “Maybe I’m looking at all of this wrong… Maybe, instead of saving Zero I’m saving humanity… Sounds romantic, doesn’t it?

“I wouldn’t know.”

“No, I suppose you wouldn’t… She straightened her shoulders suddenly. “I see him. I can see the kiss on his cheek… The labyrinth! It’s in the library?!” She watches as a boy, moving like a marionette on a string entered the site of a public library, while nobody else seemed to notice, the building seemed to almost waver in and out of existence.

“Hm.”

“That’s dangerous! People go in there all the time what if children get-”

“Oh, that’s what she wants. She wanted people to be trapped. In that way, a library is a perfect place.”

“I can’t let that happen!”

X didn’t wait for her response and dove into action, racing across the rooftops and flinging herself into the rooftop entrance of the library. She seemed to fall endlessly, her body floaty and weightless, the hair sucked from her lungs when she finally rested.

A labyrinth was a total assault on the senses, it made you dizzy, your eyes sting, lips and tongue burn. It’s easy to lose any inhibitions, your sense of direction of balance and wander endlessly. This labyrinth, books must have been very important to the witch. It was a human-sized, and almost elegant figure, her body a sharp and well-defined silhouette. Skinny all the way down, until it reached her thick hips. Her hair was large twin-tails that spiraled to the floor, each twist of hair bigger than her body. And a large pair of round spectacles that reflected different images from the moon, to the stars, to rainforests, to landscapes that were like different planets. Her color scheme was green, and her whole body was different vivid shades of the emerald.

The witch, named Aldaberta Klingemann, X knew, attacked by sending flurries and waves of books after her, giggling with glee as the words would jump from the page and transform into runes, throwing themselves at her. X easily dodged by jumping over them, ignoring her skirt flying up. Focusing on keeping the drawstring of her bow held back for the perfect shot. When the opportunity arose she let go, the arrowhead transforming into a ball of blue light and firing directly at the witch. 

It screamed and sent out two familiars, one pink and one purple. It vaguely looked like a girl, one with short hair, the other with long flow-like hair, their arms and hands twisted around each other like a barber-shop pole and with their combined strength aimed for her. 

X attempted to dodge these attacks, and Aldaberta continued to throw pages of books and words flung themselves at her. One dug right into her chest as her surroundings spun. For a brief second, she could see a normal girl, with two large platinum ponytails, crying as those surrounded her laughed and pointed. 

Her stomach lurched and she nearly threw up. What was that? Did that mean witches were once normal people? X quickly regained herself and concentrated. Spinning around, she fired two arrows right into the familiar’s hearts, they both melted into a pile of goo, and her surroundings melted again, the books she threw flapping their two sides like bat wings and circling the air in a swarm. Pages fluttering over and over. X jumped up, and using one of the books as leverage, drew and held back her arrow until it was ready and aimed straight for the witch. It shrieked and the labyrinth around her vanished, the books collapsed to the floor in one big thunk that made her wince, and her shoes clacked against the wooden floor when she landed.

The only remnant of her was now a grief seed. It was a small thing, it reminded her of a takoyaki stabbed with a skewer until it rested in the middle. Its colors were black and silver and seemed to glow softly. It rested upright in her palm, the symbol on the blackened seed was a pair of spectacles. Inspecting her gem, it was a little tainted, the black mist glinted purple and sparkled various colors. But with a tap of the seed, it was all gone.

She wondered what would happen if she allowed it to get dirty. What would happen if she didn’t keep it on her… 

But she didn’t want to risk it. If she didn’t do that and Kyuubey decided to mess with her wish…

She shivered, no way, she could not let that happen. 

…

Her room was fairly girly all things considered. Her bedspread was of pink stylized sakura’s and her bed was full of cute stuffed animals, Keroppi, her favorite, sat in the middle of the animals, with its adorable green face, big bulged eyes, and a froggy smile. 

She gave Keroppi kisses, her hair messy in the mirror as she put on a mint-green nightgown with an embroidered flamingo over the breast, text read “relax.”

She felt a little on edge. In theory, everything was perfect in her life. Forte made dinner and refused to let Jazz and Dolce eat before she came home. Wonderful, wonderful Zero-

Wait. 

How could she have forgotten? She didn’t bother to mention it to Kyuubey but, that vision… What did it mean? It implied that she was once human, but that would mean what exactly? That witches are no longer human? And how did they become that way? And-

It hit her. How does Kyuubey know that they are all female? It always refers to the witches as such... But why?  
For some reason, she felt that was important, but couldn’t figure out why… I mean, they have to be some sort of pronoun. If not a girl, then what?

 **Crash!**

“Dolce! You’re so clumsy!” Forte screamed at her.

“I am not!” Dolce yelled back.

It was so strange, being a magical girl. She didn’t mind it at all, but she had the suspicion that Kyuubey wasn’t telling her everything. She didn’t think to ask Kyuubey these sorts of questions back then, but would it tell her everything before the contract, or was she just as likely to get answers?

…

“I’m sorry Zero… But I’m going to have to cancel again…” she sighed into the phone. 

“What- again?!”

“I know, I know, gomenasai ne… It’s just with these exams-”

“God, X, I can’t take this anymore!”

“Eh? What do you mean Zero?”

“Are you sure you want to… you know see me?” Zero said testily into the phone, sighing on the other end. X was rendered speechless, that was so out of character for her she didn’t know what to say.

“Of course I do Zee-chan. You know how I feel about you…” she sighed, looking out from her train window. She had just gotten on and was beginning to prepare for yet another evening of fighting witches. 

“...I call bullshit.”

“Eh?”

“I went over and talked to your siblings and they said they don’t know where you’ve been going but they know it’s not to cram school,” Zero said seriously. “Start telling me the truth.”

“Z-zero-chan… I-I can’t I’m on the train right now.”

“What’s the next stop?”

“Uhm…” she looked up to the bright neon-red sign.

“The Mie district.” 

“I’m 15 minutes away from there. Meet me near the swing set.”

“...Hai.”

Of course, what was she to say? The playground was sad, a swing set in a sandpit, to get there required going up the stairs, where she could overlook the buildings in the distance. White, with large windows, so all could peer into their living rooms, sides overgrown with green luscious vines.

She sighed, loudly.

“Hey.”

She glanced up. Zero’s hair was in a ponytail, her earrings, blue gems in diamond shapes dangled and tapped gently against her cheek when the wind would blow.

“...Dozou.”

“Where have you been X? What have you been doing? I know I sounded angry over the phone but fuck, I’m just worried. Axl is right you haven’t been acting like yourself.”

“...” she stared at her toes. “I don’t know if you would believe me is all. It’s hard to explain. But… it isn’t that I don’t want to spend time with you. It’s just..” 

She heard a piano playing distantly, its notes beautiful and haunting, oh so bittersweet. She felt her heart raise as she overlooked the cars driving past their staircase, where they were seemingly on top of the world. And then she swallowed. 

“It’s oh so hard to explain. I couldn’t possibly tell you.”

“Tch. So that’s it? You don’t trust me?”

“Of course I do! It’s just-”

“We’ve been friends for so long and yet you can’t even tell me what you’ve been doing?!”

“It’s not that simple. So don’t… This isn’t you Zero. “

That seemed to upset her more as her eyes narrowed and she brushed aside her blonde hair. “What do you mean? This isn’t me? I’m here right now aren’t I? If you don’t tell me right now I’m leaving.”

“Zero, that’s unfair and you know it! Come on… Don’t be like this-”

“Well, I’m sorry I’m not fucking perfect like you X!”

Her words cut deep. X grimaced, wincing as her cold glare told her she had not minced her words, these were her true feelings. “What do you mean…?”

“I know you pity me. You always have.”

“Zero that isn’t true at all!”

“Shut up. Your life is so good and great. You have siblings who love you and-”

“Zero I love you!”

Crows cawed softly and at her outburst flew away from the nearby trees, rustling as the moon rose gently, and the street lights flickered orange, scalding onto Zero like a spotlight. X felt those feelings out in the open leaving her, leaving her empty

“...Now you’re just playing with me.”

“Playing…? Zero I would never-”

“For fuck’s sake X! I know how you look at me-”

“I do love you!”

“Just shut up! I don’t… I can’t do this… I can't deal with this tonight. If you don’t want to get serious then I’m gone.”

“Zero-” she was now talking to the back of her head.

“Don’t bother talking to me at school tomorrow.” 

When Zero left, she could hold back any longer the tears in her eyes.

From the corner of her eye, she saw the whitetail flashing before her and she looked up, wiping her face.

“Oh, Kyuubey.” she sniffled. “What are you doing here…?” 

“I always wondered how being in your head would feel, emotions. Happiness and sadness, feeling good and bad, I can’t even imagine it.'' It licked it’s paw and brushed its head.

“Oh Kyuubey… I really do love her… Why can’t she see that? Why can’t she see that I’m doing all of this for her?”

It was silent.

“...Kyuubey, you can’t feel any emotions right?”

“Right.”

“Then… Why are you doing this? What do you get out of this?”

“Energy.”

“Energy?”

“Right. Girls such as yourself have loads of it, it’s quite impressive really.” it hops onto her right shoulder and walks across her back. Its paws feel an awful lot like her cat Tango. For a second she feels a little off-balance as it rests on her left shoulder, but she gets used to it. 

“I see… So you don’t care who becomes a magical girl then.”

“Not quite. Girls around your age have the most amount of energy. Boys, older people, it’s strange but they just aren’t as effective.”

“So you don’t care that Zero could have died… You just wanted my energy, is that it?”

“Why do you care?” Kyuubey asks. “It’s an equivalent exchange. Wishes and energy.”

“I... Even when I finally tell her my feelings she doesn’t listen and thinks I’m lying… I don’t think she means it, she can’t mean it, not really… but what is going on at home? And I wonder, does she think I just pity her? Pity can’t take me across years of friendship you know. I love her because she’s strong. Determined. Sweet, and even through my low points she always carries me through till the end. I’ve always supported her, and yet she can’t see any of that? When I fight witches, I don’t think about how I want to protect this city.” 

She stands. Sand gets into her shoes. “I think only about how it could never repay how much I wanted Zero back.”

Kyuubey hops off her shoulder. “I think out of all emotions, love is the one I understand the least. Do you know how many wishes I have granted, wishing for the people they love? ‘I just want to go out with the person I like’, ‘I want the person I like to like me back’, it’s so strange.”

“...You seemed to be living here for a while Kyuubey, but if you don’t understand now, I don’t think you could ever get it.”

Kyuubey just rushed off, and X was thankful for the silence, and the return of her balance. Though she wondered how she could explain how she was home so late. The sky was black, pitch black. The world was a school desk and the universe the spilled ink smeared over the surface. Its stars were hidden by the constant lights, blazing and bright, they seemed to reach for the sky and want to light that up as well. 

Oh how she loathed the city, what wouldn’t she give to always be able to see the stars…

The tears on her face startled her awake, she licked a few away, they were warm and tasted like salt.

…

This witch was named Kerttu. It was a terrifying thing, X found her in an empty warehouse, where humans were possessed into giving into all-out brawls against each other and the victor would have to fight the witch possessing them. Although she intercepted it before anything could happen so whatever Kerttu was about to do- whenever it be killing them or stealing their souls- she wouldn’t know. 

It wore a helmet, royal purple with green flames on both sides, its face pitch-dark with two balls of red light for eyes that stared daggers into her. It gave her the impression of a venomous snake that was watching her like she was just prey to be feasted upon.  
This was encouraged by long tentacles of hair- bright-orange pipes writhed like snakes on the floor. Its body seemed to camouflage with wherever it was, like the edges of reality were melding into her and racking her metallic-like armor. No- it wasn't camouflaged, she was melting into the landscape. 

X jumped over her fists that turned into giant machine guns. Her speed ramped up and she barely but certainly did miss the bullets. Well except the very edges of her dress that was caught in stray fire. She released an arrow right into the witch’s eye, it cries, and minions rise from the floor. Each equipped with gunfire, pistols and shotguns and machine guns, the bullets cling to the floor like dropping a metal pipe against concrete. Bending and making a sweeping motion with her arm, the bullets are deflected as magical energy surrounds her arm, like armor. 

Kerttu growls, animalistic-like, and the snake-like pipes coil and attack, holding and pinning her in place. Concentration broken, she cries out, as one of the tentacle-like beings pierce through her chest.

She screams at the top of her lungs, tears forming, the metallic taste of blood surrounds her nose and the taste rests on her tongue. Writhing around, she squeals for mercy.

But even worse still, she was hit with waves and waves of sudden, inexplicable, despair. Sorrow and sadness. It ate at her very core and spread through her entire body like a rat chewing on her corpse, bugs coming to feast on her rotten remains. Tears poured down her cheeks, what has Kerttu gone through to feel such sadness…? Did Aldaberta Klingmann feel the same way? Was she also suffering in despair…?  
She felt another stab, this one was nothing compared to the misery and despair she felt from the inside and out. She caught visions of a bald man striking someone over and over, his hits feeding deeper into her despair with every strike and foul word from his mouth.

“I want him to die.”

The thought assaulted X so suddenly she was brought back into her reality. 

_"Is… Is this where I am to die?”_

The image of Zero flashes through her mind.

But she doesn’t return my feelings… What’s the point anymore?

 _NO!_ Her mind shouts. It’s just a misunderstanding! She doesn’t understand your feelings are pure and genuine you can’t give up hope!

That’s… _That’s right!_ She can’t give up! For Zero!

Gripping the tentacle in her hand, she summons an arrow, holding it tightly she plunges the arrowhead into the tentacle. It retreats from her body and she staggers, the entire front of her dress stained with blood that drips into a thick and hazy puddle.

“I can do this… I can do this…!” she screams, summoning a barrage of arrows that all fire at her at once, the witch recoils with pain and screams, Kerttu vanishes, and all the humans rest unconscious onto the floor.

She looks down at her body and nearly throws up at the sight of blood. She holds both hands over the injury and presses lightly, with a decent amount of magic the wound is healed but she still feels weak and staggers to where the witch disappeared.

Her soul gem is cloudy, spots of pink, white, yellow confetti appearing and disappearing halfway up her gem.

Well, she won’t have to worry, X tells herself, the grief seed will clear everything up.  
But oh no.

There is no grief seed.

She’ll have to be extra careful the next battle.

Her stomach twists, and not just out of pain.

...  
“Zero! ZERO!” she grabs her wrist. Although Zero doesn’t turn around, her hair down, unchanged, a little messy and unbrushed but oh it’s Zero, and she’s gorgeous no matter what.

“Let me go,” Zero says.

“No! You’ve been ignoring me long enough…” Although Zero doesn’t pull away she still wants to hang onto her. “This is… I’m sorry Zero. I’m sorry I ever made you feel that way.”

Although, a horrible voice tells her that she has nothing to apologize for. This isn’t her fault, Zero should be grateful for all she’s done.

_I didn’t do that because I wanted Zero to be thankful. I did it because I love her, and I wanted her to be alive and well._

“...” Zero slowly turns around. X’s heart skips with glee.

“I am. I’ve never felt pity for you… Zero. Pity is not why we’ve been friends for so long. Pity is why I was friends with Vava, all that time ago. But pity… is not why I love you.”

Zero flinches, and her face turns downcast. She hesitates and then speaks.

“...No, X, I should be sorry. Really... It was just a hard day for me. And… I’m sorry… But I don’t… I can’t… I’m sorry-”

“Wait- Zero!”

“I can’t accept your feelings X,” she says, trembling. “You’re better off without me.”

“...Zero…” 

And she can only helplessly watch her go.

What was that battle for? Against Kerttu? What was her wish for? What was any of this for? She doesn’t know anymore if it would hurt more to live in a world where she’s simply been rejected or where Zero no longer exists. They both sting so deep they threaten to take her very life. 

Leaving the crowded train station, she wanders onto an empty bridge, over the river that runs through the city, murky and a gross color, with random plastic bottles and cigarette butts. She grimaces at the sight, maybe if she had magic to spare she would be tempted to fish it out but it isn’t worth the possible full corruption of her gem. She simply sighs and stares out into the sunset. A glare off one of the buildings makes her wince and so she just stares at her feet.

This doesn’t make any sense… What does she keep fighting for? Did she expect her feelings to be returned? No, of course not, why would she expect that…? That’s ridiculous, in the end, she knows that.

And yet…

It feels as if everything has to crumble apart. Ever since that wish, her whole life has been thrown off by catastrophic measures.

This is the price she has to pay for Zero to be alive, she understands that, but is that worth-

 **No.** She scolds herself, of course, it is.

But how could she be now? Their friendship will forever carry the burden of this, Zero knowing she could never return her feelings, that X wishes for, above everything. How could you ask for someone understanding in a situation like that…?

Everything is ruined and made awkward now. It is because she was selfish… She… Ruined everything.

That leaves her with an empty concave inside of her.

“Kyuubey.” She can’t explain it but she knows it is there. Kyuubey stares at her, unblinking, right into her very soul, like it knows how empty she feels at this moment.

...Now is the time to ask. 

“Kyuubey... Can you answer me something?” she swallowed, feeling emotionally raw and a little fearful for the answer. 

“That depends, of course.”

“...Were witches… once… human?”

“Yes, they were.”

X’s hands dropped limply to her side. “W-what?”

“I wondered when you were going to ask that. And the answer is a resounding yes. They aren’t human anymore, no more human than you or I.”

“...What do you mean no more human? I-I… There…” she swallows her stomach coils into a ball. “There must have been SOME way to bring them back-”

“Bring them back? Unless someone wished for it, but I see no reason to do so.” It's head cocked to its side. “Perhaps this is why you are so intriguing to me.”

“I-Intriguing?!”

“Oh yes. You remind me of someone I met a long time ago, the magical girls to end all magical girls.” it paused. “But that was a long time ago. Your energy though, that sadness that grief. It’s… amazing,” it said. “Utterly sugoi.”

“I-I don’t understand-”

“Surely you must. You were so close. Most other magical girls don’t think too deeply until it’s far too late. But you, you were always asking questions from the very start. Most of them were satisfied with the thought that witches are evil. I don’t know how that feels, justice and evil are concepts humans only follow. They don’t ever ask me questions, in a rush to have their deepest desires granted. And those that do are satisfied with a single sentence. Of course, it’s easier for them to not ask these questions. Things are less complicated that way.”

“B-but…” X’s stomach twisted into knots. “These… These are people’s lives you are playing with. Don’t they deserve the truth?!”

“Knowing everything makes things more complicated for everyone. You survived that wound to the stomach, because you are a magical girl, and because you made that contract with me. If you were a normal girl, you would have died.” it said cheerfully. 

“But Kyuubey! These are people! They have loved a-and feelings and people who they care about!” she cried. Sobbing as she collapses to the ground, unable to support herself. “These are people! They are not just ways for you to gather energy! They have thoughts and dreams and goals-”

“I don’t care about that.”

“Eh?”

“Why would I? I don’t know anything about them. All I care about is my species. It’s quite silly for you humans to care so much, do you even know them? Why care about someone you know nothing about?”

“Of course you wouldn't get it! God… Does this mean… All this time… I was killing humans…? There must have been some way to save them! I know there had to-”

“There isn’t. You already used your wish, so you couldn’t have wished them back to the way they were before. Unless you had powers of an equivalent.” It’s head tilted to the side. “but I don’t know anyone like that. Not anymore.”

“Kyuubey… Kyuubey I can’t do this, I can’t do this anymore!”

There was a blinding white-hot flash of light, her soul gem erupted from her, pure black and murky.

“No way… Kyuubey. This is…”

Kyuubey says nothing.

“Kyuubey… You…. Magical girls... They are the witches…? Kyuubey-”

It stares as X’s body is torn apart.

...

She was so stupid. 

She couldn’t believe she said those things to X. She could- out of all the things she’s said that was by far the stupidest. God, she could kill herself for her stupidity! Of course- X- she wouldn’t- No! She will understand! She needed to apologize... 

But as she ran, her surroundings suddenly changed and she was… Inside of a building? What? 

What is this place?

Zero looked around the place in awe, it was straight of pieces from a storybook, everything seemed to be made of brightly-colored paper. The walls molted and mutated into stuffed animals. One looked a little like keroppi. X loves-

She was struck by a sudden chord of music. It got louder and louder in tone, the dramatic symphony increasing as she approached closer to a door that grew each second with red roses. Placing her hand away from the thorns the door pushes open to-

What the hell is that?!

A disgusting creature, coated in red roses, fluttering in the air with delicate pixie wings, the head of the beast was jagged shards of red gems, sticking out like spikes. The head connected to the body with vines and thorns of roses, it’s body stuffed and melded together with stuffed animals, from what Zero could tell they were, it was gigantic, towering over her as the music swelled. It swayed and gracefully moved about like a gigantic ballerina, head topsy-turvy as if disjointed, stuffed animals falling to the ground when the vines can no longer hold it together. The spiked head was likely very heavy compared to the body of roses and stuffed animals. 

Their surroundings melted with hearts and chocolates. Dripping from the concave ceiling onto the ground. Valentines with cheery messages become unreadable once they become consumed by the chocolate void. Some landed on her cheek and instead of licking it she wiped it on the side of her skirt. 

“I’m surprised she held out for so long.” A strange cat-like creature appeared next to her. 

“Who the hell are you? What is this?! What the hell is going on?!” She slapped at her face, crying out as it stung. “This isn’t a dream…”

“You know who she is.”

Zero stared down to the floor where the stuffed animals gathered. They appeared to be going on dates with each other, holding hands and kissing and sitting across from each other, faces in their hands. The occasional stomp of the things foot made them all shake and clamor to reunite with it. 

“...It can’t be... “

The music changed to a peppy-upbeat and a horrible shriek filled the air, Zero winced and put her hands up to blockade the sound. Shards shot out from her head and Zero ducked, narrowly avoiding a few from piercing her.

“That can’t be X!”

The creature was unfazed.  
“She is a witch, just like every other magical girl. They can collect all the grief seeds they need, fight all the witches perfectly, and balance out their two lives the best they can, but they all eventually end the same, into despair. You were her final straw.”

“I… Did this to her?”

“Oh yes, but don’t feel too bad. This would have happened with, or without you.” it’s beady eyes glinted for a brief moment.

“What… I don’t understand w-why did this happen?”

“Because she made a contract with me.”

Zero slowly turned to the creature and a dangerous aura surrounded her. The thing continued with a calm and somewhat cheery preposition.

“I granted her wish. She could have wished for anything, but she wished for you to be alright. She in exchange became a magical girl that fights against witches. Of course, it’s a never-ending cycle. Magical girls become witches, magical girls fight the witches...“

“...When did you offer this?”

“When you were in the hospital,” it responded cheerfully.

“You fucking bitch! You took fucking advantage of her!” Zero snarled and dove for her. Kyuubey dived out of the way and stepped back. 

“I just offered-”

“You know she would have done anything to save me! So don’t you fucking dare say that to me! ROT IN HELL!”

“ If you are so desperate to make things right, how about you make one with me?”

“A… what?” Zero faltered. “N-no!”

But this was all her fault. If she wasn’t so slow to move out of the way… if she had canceled that day. If she wasn’t standing so close to the line… If she hadn’t said those things to her… Maybe things could have been okay. Is this fair to X at all?  
It gave new meaning to the hellish Valentine atmosphere.

She was too late. She could have fixed this, if she had told X the truth in the first place but she didn’t, she didn’t and look at her now, this was X and she did this.

This is her fault and her alone.

She was beginning to think of the melting chocolate to be more like her tears. A taste of a drop on her mouth was salty and sad. It nearly made her sob out in anguish.

Then the- X’s- no… That was no longer her name… What her name was, she knew, was now “Liebling.” How she knew that she had not any idea but it came to her mind like a piercing icicle that has fallen. She approached and, like someone coloring it in with a crayon, a face appeared. Giant green eyes and pink lips, they seemed to move constantly like someone was taking a picture and moving it ever so slightly every second. Her mouth spread open and beyond its shards for teeth, poured out visions that assaulted Zero’s very senses. 

Female voices, male voices, crying for anguish, for peace. She could feel their cries, could feel their suffering, some of them were lonely, some cried for rest, to finally be left alone. Who these voices were she didn’t know and screamed to make it stop. The anguish was too much for Zero to handle and she hiccuped into a sob. 

This was how X was feeling… All because of her. She tried to push through all of these salty beds of suffering. The chocolate poured onto her like rain and the face of Liebling disappeared. 

For a moment. It then reappeared. Her hand reached for her and clamped around her body. To say the pain was excruciating wouldn’t tickle the iceberg, she screamed, the thorns of roses jagging into her. Its eyes were sympathetic and she was thrown into the thing's mouth.

It was cold and dark. She could no longer feel the pain… She couldn’t feel much of anything at all. She stared into the darkness, it stared back, like a beast constantly circulating her as she fell, and fell what felt like forever.

“Zero…”

“X? Liebling...” She was still falling, but she felt her voice around her, the feeling of vibrations stuck in her throat. Like she was trapped in an echo chamber. “Where are you?”

“Isn’t this just wonderful Zero? Can you feel it? You can’t feel your grief, your despair any longer can you?”

“...” Was that something she had to begin with? She felt her chest, and saw that it was hollow and, like a plastered bandaid, happiness, that felt false stretched across her face.

“Isn’t this amazing? Utterly sugoi, as the thing said? Becoming a witch isn’t so bad. I saw everything… In so many different places we know each other. As friends, as lovers, occasionally as rivals. In some we are robots, fighting against a dangerous force, and sometimes we are human… But In everyone, there is I knew you, and you knew me. How long does the rabbit hole go? Why have we been destined to see each other again and again and again? I don’t know… But there's another thing we all have in common…”

It was a river of sadness, a catalyst of grief.

“So many of them feel pain… Zero, it is no mistake that this happened to me. I could take all of their grief, their sadness, I could create a world of peace. I could if you help me. With your help, we could transcend the boundaries of time and space.”

Zero saw a flash of an image before her, someone with the same green eyes as X, but a red gem on its forehead and very, very blue armor. 

“We could fix all of this. But I need you with me.”

“But… where would all of that go?”

“In me of course. It has to go somewhere. I was stupid Zero, I didn’t even think how my wish could impact everyone. You felt it didn’t you? I could only think, how you were worth everything.”

“X… I was a coward… I’m sorry I hurt you-” she felt the pangs of sadness reappearing and then they disappeared again. “But... I think... I-I don’t know, I know when you are sad I feel awful, and when you’re happy, all I can think about is your smile. I don’t, I never thought that’s how you felt about me, I’m sorry this is all my fault. I don’t know how to think, that there are other versions of you and us out there, but it’s you who is special to me.”

“You can make things right now. By helping me.”

“...No… X… This isn’t you. This doesn’t feel right…”

“Zero, I can help everyone.”

“It isn’t your job to do that though! You tried to help me and I spat it back! All those people… They can handle it.”

“Zero…”

A form, something bright, blinded her and flashed, a figure, it was blurry and light angelic blue, it hovered over her.

“Zero… If you won’t help me I’ll do this all on my own.”

“I won’t let you do this!”

“Zero-”

“Kyuubey!”

“DON’T YOU DARE ZERO. IF YOU DO THAT I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU. YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING. YOU SERIOUSLY WON’T LET ME CHANGE ALL OF OUR DESTINIES?” Her voice was dangerous and very unlike X. At least, the X Zero knew. 

“If our destiny was for us to meet if our destiny was that- I won’t fight against it! Even if we all suffer, I can’t let you change it! Kyuubey!”

It’s cheery voice rang through her head. “Have a wish do you?”

“Yes! I wish-”

“DON’T DO IT ZERO. I SWEAR I WILL NEVER, EVER FORGIVE YOU. I DON’T CARE IF I SUFFER, THE SACRIFICE OF ONE DOESN’T MATTER WHEN IT COMPARES TO THE LIVES OF EVERYONE ELSE.”

“I CARE DAMMIT! I CARE X! AND I DON’T CARE IF THIS IS WANT YOU WANT! YOU’RE NOT THINKING STRAIGHT!” she screamed.

“DON’T YOU SEE ZERO?”

Her surroundings melted, buildings spun and flashes of people appeared then vanished, over and over.

“THIS IS OUR DESTINY, TO RIGHT OUR WRONGS OF THIS UNIVERSE.”

“IF THAT’S TRUE THEN WE NEED TO BREAK THE CYCLE! I WISH FOR X TO BE RETURNED BEFORE SHE WAS A MAGICAL GIRL, AND FOR HER TO FORGET ME!”

“ZERROOOO!!!”

The labyrinth shattered into shards and the pieces fell, down, down, down sinking into the depths. They were left alone in the darkness, the haunting music, the sun, and the moon colliding. The giggles of the girls, colliding houses drifting away. The figure stared at her, it’s heavenly light diminishing. Cracks forming over her skin, eyes open lethargically to reveal pupils, oh so familiar, like green moss.

“I will never forgive you…” and she shattered.

The fragments of time slipped through Zero’s fingers, all of their memories together…

They flashed by her like shards of a mirror, reflecting against her, suddenly to slip away. When she braided her hair when they were kids. When Zero had to protect her from Vava. Axl came close to her and X got jealous. Her face pouted and arms crossed. When they first met in kindergarten. Zero’s hair cut short so she looked like a boy, and X’s hair was long and pretty. 

She held the daisy that she’d given her from back then. It was ripped from Zero’s grasp and she found herself falling, falling with the knowledge that she alone remembered these things and no one else ever, ever would. 

...

“I never have known someone to still wish to sacrifice themself even when they know all the obligations of the contract. You’re an odd one, Zero.”

“...'' The figure of the blonde magical girl, her hair braided back and decorated with blue flowers stood on the edge of the building in construction. Her pink-plaid skirt fluttered a bit in the wind and she sighed, heels with frilly-knee length socks clacked against the metal ground. The gold buttons on the top of her dress glinting in the full sun. She watched down, looking at X and Axl laughing about something, the ginger holding a video game and the brunette as beautiful as ever. She tried to keep calm and ignore Kyuubey, adjusting the bow on her hip. 

“Does it hurt, knowing she doesn’t remember? I’m only asking because I’m curious about these things.”

“Shut up. You skiving son of a bitch.'' She pointed her sword a centimeter from Kyuubey’s head. It was surrounded by magic and glowed and electric green. “I would fucking kill you if I would. You knew X was vulnerable, you knew she was scared I was going to die, and yet you fucking preyed on her.” her hands shook. “I will never fucking forgive you.”

“It worked out well. She is fine, and you are too. Well… for now anyway. You know what your destiny entails, and yet you signed up for it anyway. Becoming a witch in the end. How noble. I mean that.”

“I don’t need your fucking sympathy.”

“Oh no, I don’t feel sympathetic. Don’t mistake me.”

“Whatever. I’m not going to die just yet, I’ll fight like hell, I don’t care about my stupid destiny.”

“...Of course, you know I could always ask again.”

Her heels clicked loudly in two parts when she turned around. 

“I would. You know I would, you didn't wish for that, you just wished for her to be saved, and for her to forget you. You never said I couldn’t make another contract with her.”

“Tch…” Zero squeezed her sword tightly. “Then… Until X is old enough when she can’t be a magical girl… I’ll live until then. Just to spite you.”

“Oh? I won’t feel spite at all. If that happens, there are plenty more girls out there to make contracts with anyway. It’s just convenient to take her, all that suffering make for-”

“SHUT UP!”

Without warning Kyuubeys head fell to the ground. Starting lifelessly into her soul. 

“It’s annoying to have to replace these bodies you know.”

Zero didn't bother to turn about, she already knew who it was.

“And I’ll do it as long as I need to… As long as you threaten her…”

“I forget how irrational you humans are sometimes… Well, enjoy it. Your life, as a magical girl!” 

She knows Kyuubey is gone without turning around.

“...As long as X is alive… I need to… I need to keep my spirits up. I need to make sure… This never happens to her again.” her sword disappeared and she jumped down, into the labyrinth she was aiming for.

“X… Even if you don’t remember me, I will protect you, until I die. It isn’t your job to take the grief of our universes… but for you, I will take the burden of those memories.”

She sliced at a familiar, the trippy landscape made of yarn twisting into a witch with yarn-yellow hair and a body made of needles and thread and buttons. She dodged a couple of the large needles and slices at the legs made of thick wool yarn. 

“I finally realized it, I love you. And it’s alright you don’t love me anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sophisticated_Adult inspired this work, and it's genius as there's a lot of parallels to explore in The Rockman X series and Madoka Magica works as well. I didn't explore it all that well in this fic, but oh well.


End file.
